In the preparation of poultry and livestock for market, it is passed through a number of cutting and trimming stations or steps which include neck breaking, cutting and trimming various parts of the poultry and livestock. Each of these functions requires a different type of utensil in order to perform the required function. At the present time various types of tools are used such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,874, entitled "Poultry Cutter," issued on Jun. 18, 1974. Each of the different types of tools operates in different directions of motion. In some instances power is required in one direction of motion while in other instances power is required in the other direction of motion and in some instances power may be required in both directions of motion. Different types of heads are generally provided for each of these requirements.